


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, OtaYuri Week, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek Altin is often described by many words, Quiet , Determined , Level Headed, and hardworking; but he's not perfect. He may be a Pro figure skater that is loved worldwide, but he's also a human. He gets angry just like the rest of us, but Otabek in particular tends to have quite a temper when it comes to his  boyfriend and roommate, Yuri Plisetsky. it's not because he doesn't like Yuri it's the exact opposite,  he loved the boy. which can be quite frustrating when there are millions of people fawning over Yuri and all Otabek wants to do is keep the boy to himself which Yuri made very difficult.





	Jealousy

Otabek Altin is often described by many words, Quiet , Determined , Level Headed, and hardworking; but he's not perfect. He may be a Pro figure skater that is loved worldwide, but he's also a human. He gets angry just like the rest of us, but Otabek in particular tends to have quite a temper when it comes to his boyfriend and roommate, Yuri Plisetsky. it's not because he doesn't like Yuri it's the exact opposite, he loved the boy. which can be quite frustrating when there are millions of people fawning over Yuri and all Otabek wants to do is keep the boy to himself which Yuri made very difficult.

If he had to be honest, He didn't want to be there. Yuri had dragged Otabek to one of his many favorite places, a club not far from their apartment. Yuri dragged Otabek through the door and immediately over to the bar "I'll take a Russian blue" Yuri smiled at the bar tender as he watched him make the drink. the bar tender handed Yuri his drink, underneath the glass with a phone number haphazardly scribbled on the edge. "Thank you" Yuri seemed to notice the number and blushed slightly, neither Otabek for the man behind the bar seemed to miss that. the bar tender winked at Yuri and turned to Otabek.

"what will it be, Big guy?" He smirked quirking an eyebrow at Otabek

"Just some vodka with some ice, Please" The Bar tender set Otabeks drink down in front of him. Otabek slipped cash onto the counter and started sipping his drink. "How is it, Yura?" he smiled over at his friend

"it's really good, Beka you should try it" He didn't have time to respond because the Russian was already pressing his drink onto Otabeks lips.

 

"it is good" he hummed "would you like to dance after were done our drinks, we can come back for more later if you'd like" he reached over and started playing with Yuri's hair, He had grown his hair out because he loved when Otabek played with it and styled it while they were lounging around the house but of course he'd never admit that to Otabek.

 

"yeah sure" Yuri gripped Otabeks hand and yet again dragged him over to the dancefloor, Oddly enough as much as he should mind being dragged around by the blond all the time as long as he was with him he didn't mind at all. He grinned down at Yuri twirling him by his hand and dipping him. they continued to dance together for a bit until Yuri decided he wanted another drink "bekaaaa I want another drink" he gripped the others hand and started walking to the bar. they edge along the walls of the club, pushing past several groups of people dancing and having a good time just as they were moments ago. they finally made it to the bar and sat down the bar tender turned and smiled to Otabek.

"vodka again no ice" He replied gruffly. the man behind the bar slid a glass of vodka over to him. "thanks" the man nodded and turned towards Yuri. 

"what'll it be this time, tiger" he purred leaning over the bar close to Yuri. Otabek instinctively tightened his grip around Yuri's hand, Yuri looked over and saw Otabek slightly glaring at the bartender. 

"hmm I have an idea" Yuri snickered

"why don't I like the sound of that" Otabek said dryly

"hear me out beka" yuri laughed. "body shots." Yuri said grinning. Otabek visibly chocked on his drink. 

"okay who's going first?"

"beka can do one off of me first" Yuri giggled at Otabek, he had his eyed narrowed at the grinning Russian next to him. 

"alright yura, shirt off" Otabek smirks as Yuri's face flushed. he lifted Yuri onto the bar and removed his shirt and layed him down. Otabeks grin spreads wide across his face, and his eyes are mischievous. The look lasts for only a moment before the bartender turns and calls to another bartender at the other end of the bar. 

“Body shots!” There are whoops and whistles, and a crowd begins to gather, formed of people already sitting at the bar and others nearby who had heard his announcement. The other bartender, a small, mousy-haired guy, brings him a bottle of tequila. the bartender turns to Yuri and hands him a lime wedge. "hold it in your mouth" Otabek licks his thumb, then drags it down Yuri’s neck to his collarbone, leaving a long, wet line on his skin. The bartender tips yuri’s head back and sprinkles salt, the thick flaky kind, onto the wet line of his saliva, letting the crystals stick to yuri’s skin. yuri shivers a tiny bit when he lies in cold rings of water left from condensation on people’s glasses that had since been cleared away. He lifts his head to watch the bartender pour a shot of tequila into a tall shot glass. He keeps his eyes on Otabek and flinches a little at the coldness of the shot glass when the bartender sets it on his navel. yuri breathes gently, trying not to spill the shot. he shivered at the thought of Otabek licking alcohol off his body 

"ready yura" otabek whispers, yuri nods before letting out a shaky breathe relaxing. yuri is soon brought back to the reality of the moment, though. With his tongue spread wide, Otabek licks the salt from Yuris’s neck biting lightly to calm the boy, the feeling a little scratchy from the salt crystals under the wetness of his tongue. yuri squirms a little at the sensation. After he’s licked yuri’s neck clean, Otabek wastes no time moving to lean over yuri’s stomach. Otabek opens his mouth wide enough to fit around the lip of the shot glass, and keeps a hand on it to steady it as he tips his head back and takes the shot. He barely flinches at the strong taste, and before yuri knows it, Otabek’s lips are on his, kissing him, the lime wedge between their mouths. Yuri can taste the sourness of the lime even stronger when Otabek bites into it and lets the juice run a little before sucking it away. The chain of events is overwhelming in itself, but Otabek’s kiss, spiked with the sour taste of lime and the remnants of salt and tequila, nearly takes Yuri’s breath away. Time seems slow and the music far away, and yuri feels a little dizzy, reeling from the sudden sensuality of it all.

It’s over all too soon, with otabek straightening, holding in his mouth the lime rind that he’d pulled from yuri with his teeth. Otabek smirks and holds up his hands out for yuri to sit up then proceeds to put him down on the ground and put his shirt on. 

"I think that's enough excitement for one night, would you like to go home yura?" yuri didn't miss the smirk on his face as he said that. otabek payed for the drinks causing yuri to complain "otabeeeek you don't need to pay for me all the time you know?" otabek only chuckled as they walked out to the street.

"don't worry yura, you'll be paying later" Yuri flushed eyes scanning Otabeks face for any sign that he was joking but found nothing. they arrived to there apartment shortly. when they both layed in bed otabek looked over at yuri "I'm sorry for getting a little jealous kitten"

“Seriously, it’s fine,” yuri concluded, climbing in otabeks lap, straddling him. otabeks eyebrows raised, looking down at the blonde who was now on top of him, initiating everything, and pulling him into passionate kiss.Their lips moved together, pressed warm against each other. yuri felt otabek responding as his tongue grazed his lip, the taste alcohol on the tip of his tongue. yuri hated tequila, but at this moment he couldn't find himself to care.

A small moan escaped his lips as otabek broke the kiss, moving to plant wet, sloppy kisses down yuri’s jaw and neck. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He could feel otabek’s hard length graze his ass through their jeans, resulting in another moan from both of them. 

yuri’s small fingers pried at the bottom of otabek’s shirt, lifting it slightly to help otabek take it off as otabek did the same for yuri.

Hands eventually found their way to otabeks’s messy hair as otabek began to suck on yuri’s pale, milky skin leaving behind a trail of red marks. A gasp catches in his throat, feeling teeth graze down his chest towards one of his nipples, tongue swirling around the sensitive reddened bud before moving onto the other.

otabek moved to yuri’s jeans, unbuttoning them and gently sliding them off along with his boxers. His lips met yuri's again in a needy kiss, biting down softly as he extracted moan after moan from yuri. 

“Beka,” yuri pleaded, moving his body against otabek to gain friction. His face was flushed red as he begged for something, anything. 

otabek smirked into yuri's lips, undoing his jeans and moving yuri’s small body slightly so he could slide everything off.

Finally, both were discarded of clothing and fell back against the comforter. yuri rests on top of otabek, spreading apart his thighs as otabek runs his hands against the smooth skin. 

“You’re so beautiful,kotyenok” otabek whispered, his eyes fixed on the blonde before him. His fingers lingered near yuri’s entrance and began slowly pushing in one finger before the other digits, letting yuri get use to the feel. 

yuri’s breathing hitched as he felt the pressure begin to build as more digits were added, stretching him.

“beka, please,” yuri whined against otabeks’s chest, wanting nothing more than to be filled. otabek complied, gently moving yuri’s body so it lined up with his cock and slowly pushed in. The pressure intensified, leaving yuri a moaning mess as he began to thrust himself on otabek’s length. Pleasured grunts left otabek’s mouth as his fingernails dug into yuri’s hips, guiding him. 

“A-ah,” yuri whimpered as otabek’s cock directly hit against his prostate repeatedly. The pleasure was building inside of him and he knew wouldn't be able to last much longer. With otabek's continued rhythmic thrusts, yuri began to spiral.“I—” yuri tried to get out, but pleasure pulsed within him, his body tensing around otabek, himself following suit. Riding out the orgasm, otabek soon pulls out and collects yuri’s body that had collapsed in his arms. 

otabek glanced down to see yuri’s eyes closed, exhaustion settling over his cat-like features. His breathing slowed as his breath came in small pants against otabek’s warm skin. 

Taking a hold of his discarded shirt, otabek begins to clean off yuri’s milky white skin. He pulls on his boxers himself before he helps yuri, who was already half asleep in his lap. he pulls up the covers on the bed and kisses yuri's forehead

 

"goodnight, kotyenok"


End file.
